


The Sweet New Life of One Tom Marvolo Riddle

by Eagle_Shadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Freeform use of magic, Freeform-Muggle/wizard relations, Freeform-Wizard America, Gen, It still counts as adoption even if said child was snagged from someone's front door step, Protective Siblings, Reincarnation, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tom Riddle is not prepared for his new family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle_Shadow/pseuds/Eagle_Shadow
Summary: In a strange twist, Tom Marvolo Riddle was given a chance at reincarnation in a world that was almost the same as his old one. He is thrown forwards in time with the memories of his past life. His once sworn enemy is alongside him in diapers. Tom being older by four months. How will he cope with not being the only overachieving child as his older siblings possess their own memories from another life? Will he adapt to the changes or revert back to his nefarious ways? Especially with Neopolitan and Roman Torchwick as his new parents only time will tell.Tom Riddle is reincarnated, his new goal in life is to live the best life he can after all as far as he knows he died at the age of 16 when trying to create a Horcrux.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Roman Torchwick jr(oc) & Rowan Torchwick(oc)&Tom Riddle & Harry Potter





	The Sweet New Life of One Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am back on my writing.
> 
> Welcome to this crossover that I have always wanted to write/read. I am writing this for me and if you are interested you're welcome to read it. If not that's cool too. :)
> 
> I will be playing around with my own version of Wizard America, as a Mexican American, you can't expect me to believe what the author says about Wizard America. I just can't get behind the idea of every magical American coming together to form a governing council, if anything it would have mostly been a lot of white people. The America that I know and love is a melting pot of different cultures and people, I hope to explore that through Tom's eyes. For the most part, the setting will be in an American wizard city that crosses the muggle border a fake area of my own creation. There will be references to illegal dealing and other acts but I will be sure to put them in the notes beforehand, nothing too graphic but Roman and Neo were both criminals that won't change in this story but for the most part, it will be them trying to be the best parents they can be.

Prologue

A Riddle and A Tale of Two Brothers

Nothing but an endless void; he felt like he was floating on top of a pond.

Yet he never moved.

Or at least he had assumed so.

Until he bumped into something.

He began twisting his way out of the pond. Struggling to break free of the black vat of goo hands digging into the soft earth. Crawling onto the land, the goo slowly pulls at him trying to drag him back, but he would not give up.

Soon he finds himself face first in the dirt, enjoying the smell of fresh earth, Tom twists onto his back, staring at a starless sky, but of all things, there was a shattered moon.

“It has been a while, Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

Tom gasps, rolling over and forcing himself onto his feet, flicking his right hand, expecting a yew wand to snap into his hand, only to realize he is naked. Nothing more than a clear see-through specter.

“What have you done to me!” Tom screams in horror; any sense of decorum is gone.

The being chuckles, “There is no need for alarm.” An arm extends from what looks to be thin air, but Tom can see the helm of a cloak made of the same Darkness as the vat of goo. Warmth envelops him, and a pale gray tunic is wrapped around him.

“Before you tried to escape me, but in the end, I caught up.”

Tom faces the being head-on looking directly into pitch-black eye sockets.

Tom was looking at a skull.

“I am known by many names, the god of Darkness, Santa Muerte, Hades, Shinigami, Thanatos, the list goes on” The bings voice was soft, yet it projected, “I have other forms as well. I am the end. I am Death.”

Tom tugged at his hair, muttering softly under his breath. Death watched on; he could wait...he always did.

“YOU! ARE! NOT REAL!”

There it was.

The boy broke.

There was not a trace of _Voldemort_ in the boy.

As it should be, the boy was whole.

The muttering of no’s slowly fades into broken sobs. Death places a skeletal hand on the boy’s shoulder. Tom flinches from them, whipping the snot running down his nose, he opens his mouth, but no words come out.

“It is rather difficult as you now have all your emotions intact, unlike when you first cheated me. Tell me, Tom was it worth it?”

Tom glared at _Death_ , then he spoke.

Cringing slightly as his voice cracked, only uttering one word. “.....why?” he asked.

Death tilts their head, “Why am I doing this now? Or Why am I doing this in general?”

The boy grits his teeth, choking out, “why...why now…?”

Death hums softly.

Letting the silence fall over them, the world blurs around them; all at once, everything is settled around them. The boy looks around, finding nothing but tall trees all around them. Some were off in the distance a waterfall echoed.

“Do you not miss it?”

The boy sneers. “The hell does that mean!?”

“Do you miss; the ever warm glow of the sun or the firm ground beneath your feet, the smell of clean air.”

Tom remains quiet, shifting back and forth staring at the damp grass through his feet. If Tom thought hard enough he could almost feel it. “...it doesn’t matter….” the boy whispered, “none of it matters because there is no one.. in the world who would care about ME!” he screeched “NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRIED EVERYTHING WAS SOMEHOW ALWAYS OUT OF MY REACH! THEN I FUCKED EVERYTHING UP JUST BECAUSE-I- I DIDN’T WANT TO DIE! The boy sobs an ugly howl.

Death remains silent, watching as Tom breaks down, letting years of pain and suffering out.

 _Oh, how a thing of beauty emotion can be when released_ Death mused

“And what if I gave you a second chance.”

The boy snorts, “A second chance whatever for? To give me a shit life.”

“Child, you were dead the moment you split your soul.”

The boy bites his lip, fresh tears spill from his eyes.

“What’s the catch.”

Death smiles

“ None. you can live your life however you want. Be a hero, be a villain, or just be plain…” Death paused then smirked.

“Is that it?”

“Yes. No trick up my sleeve”

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

Death smiled at the fire in the boy’s eyes, now if the fire meant a new determination for life or if the boy was planning to cheat him again.

Death had no clue, but it didn’t matter.

No now, at least.

“Very well, Tom Marvolo Riddle, may you enjoy this new life until we meet again.”

With a flick of its boney hand, slowly Tom’s form goes from translucent to solid, he could feel as he slowly came together as a clump of cells rapidly developing. Like some sort of twisted embryo outside of the womb. In a blink of a ghostly eye, he had formed a brain, blood vessels, and then a heartbeat. Bones cracked into place followed by other organs that were quickly hidden muscle and skin. The hairs on his head, long with Teeth, and nails grew out and a tongue sprouted from that back of somewhere. Cartilage springs in between his eyes, with his new nose he took a deep breath. Lastly, a pair of eyes roll forward from the back of his skull into his eye sockets. Tom could feel every single nerve, cartilage, and blood veles attach itself to its rightful place.

All of it entirely painless.

Tom then disappears in a pale white flash.

“I do hope you enjoy this new word I have worked so hard on, young Riddle.”

* * *

“Hello, Brother.”

Starlight bends around Death, revealing a being made dark purple light.

“It seems you have made yourself quite comfortable young brother.” A being of pure yellow light nods.

“I have quite well...how is Rement?” The God of Darkness asks.

There is silence.

The God of Light opens his palm revealing five souls; two are red, the other two are orange, and the last smallest soul a pearl pink.

“Your plans failed.” The God of Light said rather smugly.

“Ah, a shame,” The God of Darkness laments softly as he scoops the small souls he had such high hopes.

“As did the original plan.” The God of Light states softly.

The God of Light snaps his fingers, and multiple souls appear in the palm of his hand. Each one a different shade of color under the sun.

“Oh!” The God of Death gasps, plucking a soul that is pitch black wrapped in a soft hallo, with purple streaks of lightning. “The little Revolution starter, and the little _secret_ ” Another soul that is a strange mesh of green hues lands softly in the God of Death’s palm

The God of Light smiles sheepishly, then shrugs slightly.

“I have no use for them...maybe you can use them.”

The God of Death smiles. “I know exactly how. Come, brother, let me show you this new world I call it Earth. There are both magical and non-Magical humans.”

“Learned from our last project.” The God of Light chuckled.

“True, While this time around, I have decided not to make our presence known...the humans have gotten a weird perception of us.” A flick of the wrist and an image of what would later be known as They see Death as this male entity...with the exception being a woman in some areas, yet they share the same skeletal physique…”

“And what about me?” The God of light curiosity gets the best of him.

“They...see you as a woman,” the younger brother mumbles.

“A what?”

“A woman….They just assumed since I appeared as a male that you were a female.”

The God of Light looked horrified and asked: “Are you sure you had no part to play in this brother?”

“Me! Do you think that _I_ want to be partnered with _you_?

The older brother rolls his eyes. “Very well, tell me more about your new project, and how these,” the God of Light flicks the souls out of his hand, letting them float around them. “will fit into the new world.”

The God of Death nods, eagerly telling his brother everything. The God of light waits patiently every once in a while, pitching in ideas.

The two brothers sit across happily to be in one another’s presence, as there were no other lesser being to put up an act around.

“Tell me, brother, what is the purpose of letting a selected few remember their past lives?” The older brother asks.

“Well, for fun, kind of what you did to the _secret_ , I wish to see if they will try to change anything around them or how they will react.”

“And who of the last project will remember?”

“Ah, see here I have a list.”

“Oh! How wonderful this will be, although not a long list. May I add a few more?”

The younger brother pouts ever so slightly, “yes, those of the old world…” Then he hastily adds, “You can not mess up the ones I have chosen for this world.”

“Now, brother, when have I ever gone behind your back.”

“Three examples come to mind.”

“This was my apology gift to you. I would never dream of ruining it. You have put a lot of effort into it.”

The younger brother nods “ I have.”

“I do have a quick suggestion about this Riddle Child.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

The brothers laugh and snicker as they plan to turn the world on its head. After all, this is just a game, not an actual world they have to worry about.


End file.
